


Pinky Promise?

by Remzija



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, cursing, more tags later that i cant think of, other team is there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remzija/pseuds/Remzija
Summary: think of a slice of life klance fic at will just be everything





	Pinky Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> summary for this chapter
> 
> The team had just been on the mission to help a galra outpost. While they were trying to put the shields back together in time before the sun burned the planet below, Allura had also gotten hit by some lighting coming from the plates. Lance jumps to push her out of the way taking the hit instead. When Allura doesn’t hear him answer her calls she runs to his lion and ends up bring him back to life. Lance ends up not dead but not feeling better after that mission. Lucky his has a great boyfriend that knows him better then he does.

As the lions fly back to the castle Lance started to feel off. Scratch that he had felt off once Allura brought him back to life. Now he was feeling really shaken up and just wanted to run to his room and hide. He felt like he couldn’t get into the castle fast enough and even still the team camp out of their lions the same time he did. Putting on a brave face they all congratulate each other and take about the mission. Lance wants to leave now and the feel is only getting worse. He has a knot in his stomach and he is trying really hard to look like he’s not shaking. “Hey man, wants to get some food with me.” Lance snaps to give Hunk his attention. “Oh, no thanks man I’m all set.” Thank god he got that one out without having any problems but he sees Hunk coming closer he immediately excuses himself from the room saying he tried. Hunk shrugs it off and goes to get some food but Keith noticed the whole thing. He knew his boyfriend well and he had a feeling that something happened on the mission that really freaked him out otherwise he would have joined in the team's conversions. 

Once Lance had heard the door slide shut he went into a full out sprint and honestly didn’t really know why other than his brain yelling at him to get to a safe place and wait this out. Once he got to his room he was out of breath but it wasn’t coming back to him. He knew he was getting oxygen he felt his breathing but it was like he couldn’t get enough in his body for it to be satisfied. At this point, he had let his walls down and was on the ground, didn't even make it to the bed, and was shaking uncountably, hyperventilating, vision blurring, pulling at his hair, feeling like he was going to puke, and all he really wanted was Keith. But he couldn’t even stand let alone call out for Keith. He felt really alone.

Lucky for Lance Kieth had a feeling something was off and as he walked into the room Land and him shared saw that mess that was his boyfriend on the ground. Running to his side he gently asked Lance “Lance baby, can you hear me.” He knew what was going on. Lance was having a panic attack. Why? Keith doesn’t know yet but right now he just needs to calm the panicked boy before he passes out. “Lance, baby it’s me, Keith. Can I touch you?” he asks. Last time he touched lance while he was having a panic attack and not really aware of everything he flinched back so hard he hit the wall and tried to scramble away until he realized who it was. 

Lance had heard a voice he thought he recognized but could get the words out to ask if it was Keith. So he reached out to the sound until it grabbed his hand. Lance looked up and saw Keith. The only person he really needed right now. Jumping into Keith’s lap he clung onto Keith's shirt like a lifeline. Keith just started to rub calming circles into Lances back as the boy shook. After a good ten minutes of back rubs and whispers telling him he's okay, Lance started to breathe normally again and the shaking went down a little but was still present. Lance was finally able to speak again. “I’m sorry” was the first thing he said that night. Keith moved him back a little so he could look at his face. “Lance there is nothing you have to be sorry for. Now, do you think you can tell me what happened to make you feel this way.” Keith put it in the lightest way possible but Lance still stiffened at his words. “Can we talk about it tomorrow” he whined. “I haven’t had one of those in a while and it really took a lot out of me. I really just want to go to bed… with you please.” he says as his voice gets smaller and smaller. Keith sighs, “okay that's fine, but you have to tell me in the morning otherwise no cuddling.” Keith threatened but he knew in his head that he could never do that. Lance put his hand up with his pinky sticking out, “pinky promise.” Lance says. Keith takes Lance’s pinky in his and they both kiss their hands. It was something they did to really show that this promise meant a lot. Lance still being in Keith’s lap falls into his chest arms coming around his neck. “Haha lets got to bed silly,” Keith says to his love. “I would love to only I really don’t think I can stand up.”  
“Oh please, of course, you can.”  
“No Keith, I can’t that took so much out of me I haven’t been able to stand yet.”  
“Okay okay,” Keith says and takes some sympathy on his boyfriend. He doesn’t mind it at all. Keith puts in hands under Lance’s butt and starts to lift him up. Lance’s feet dangle as Keith walks them over to the bed and helps him get changed. Once everyone in the room is settled Keith turns the light down so they are as dim as they can be. He gets in bed with Lance and Lance cuddles into him.  
“Thank you” Keith hears muffled against his chest.  
“Anything for you babe.”  
As Lance drifts to sleep Keith watches him wondering what could have happened to make is lovey boyfriend so scared. As he plays with Lance's hair he starts to nod off as well. Lance promised so he will tell me in the morning as long as he safe with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short I will try to be posting more but I new at this so bare with me


End file.
